Blood Bound
by Hunter K
Summary: Ryou is being haunted by the untimely death of his sister and a long been hidden family secret that is about to be awaken…
1. A Letter From Heaven

**Disclaimer: **I do not own YGO… Why do I have to deal with this? Everybody knows this!

**Acknowledgements: **GW would like to thank Sage Kaley for a very prompt response to a strange request from a stranger. Most of Ryou's past is based on Kaley's explanations… Got hard time Googling Ryou

* * *

Ryou is being haunted by the untimely death of his sister and a long been hidden family secret that is about to be awaken…

**- ****BLOOD BOUND -**

by GW

* * *

**Prologue:**

**A Letter from Heaven **

_Tunsuya, Japan_

_For a kid, it is tough to move from the place they regard as home. _The white-haired kid just got aware of that fact. It's his first week in the neighborhood but he hasn't got used to the surroundings yet. The temperature is a lot warmer, people surrounding him look really different, and he can't make friends because people speaks in an odd-sounding language.

"_Oi!"_ a kid with wide black eyes emerged on the shrubs, jolting him out of his reverie. "_Namae nan desu ka?"_

"A-a" Ryou said confusedly not knowing what the kid told him. But namae sure sounds like name so he replied hurriedly with a bemused smile. "Ryou…"

The Japanese kid smiled back, _"Namae wa Ren desu!"_ Moving from the shrubs to the porch where Ryou was seating.

Ren continued to talk to him, he didn't understand but Ren's facial expression says he needn't be afraid or indifferent. The next thing he knew he was in the playground two blocks away from their house, playing with other Japanese kids. He didn't know what they said, but he knew he's having fun and so they are.

He didn't know how his friends suddenly turned into enemies, maybe his instincts told him. He stared fiercely at the kid who called him teme as another shouted 'ahou!' while throwing a stone at him. And the others joined in their fun game. Ryou tried to protect himself the best he can, but he was so frail.

--------------------

Taka Bakura stared at his son. Ryou had been in trauma after the incident. He had incarcerated himself on the four pillars of their house and he spent his time alone, playing RPGs. "He'd been like that ever since."

Laurene patted her son's head, "I think it's better if we take him back to England."

"We can't…" Taka showered his wife with intense gaze. She was on the way and she's due this month. Taka touched his wife's swollen belly, "Ryou will be a proud Nissan to her."

-------------------

Ryou waited for a month or two on the once hellish place. And just when he began to appreciate the beauty of the Sakura trees and learned to speak Japanese, not perfectly but at least he can understand and execute simple sentences, he had to move back to his Grandpa in England.

"But Mom," Ryou protested, "I'm beginning to like it here. And I'm starting to make friends; in fact I already have a few of them…"

"And half of them are in the hospital," Laurene crossed her son, "Ryou, I don't know what is happening but their parents are already taking this seriously"

Ryou bowed his head. His mother is right after all, the neighbor began to call him devil child since it all started. All he wanted was to protect himself, he didn't want to cause any harm.

------------------

_England_

"Hey, Ryou! Hurry!" Amane shouted, hurrying her elder brother on their way home.

Ryou gazed at her. She had grown rapidly. After nine years, she had developed into a cuddly little brat. She's a bit tomboyish right now but sooner or later she'll evolve into a beautiful lady. Her hair was long, silvery, and wavy like her mother's; her lips as pink as the cherry flowers in full bloom; her body so small yet still stronger than him. "Yeah, comin'" He was very happy he got her as his sister. With her he didn't feel lonely; with her he hadn't experienced being pushed around, she's his savior, which he thinks inaccurate. "Hey, how about a duel?"

"Monster World, Huh?!" Amane beamed, "Just promise me I'll get an ice-cream when I beat you!"

"Sure!"

"And one more thing!"

Ryou raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"I'll go remodel the monster world game pieces!"

-------------

"Wah! I won! I won!" Amane shouted, joyously bouncing on the sofa, "Now you should buy me an ice-cream!"

"Alright, alright…", Ryou raised his hand, "You won but that game was handicapped…"

"Don't object! Just go get my ice-cream!"

-------------

Ryou stared vividly at the bright pink hairstyling set at the display on one of the stores near the ice-cream house. It's a shop centered for girls fashion and most customers were girls, of course. He knew he'll be teased if anybody would see him got in or out of the place, especially if he got caught in the act of buying something. But he thinks the pink ribbon would look good on Amane and decided to buy it for her birthday.

"Uhm, Miss…" Ryou called the sales lady, "Can I see that one over there please…"

"This one?" The clerk asked with an odd smile.

"Yes, please…" Ryou answered, blushing.

"That display was the last one left on the pink ones; we've got stocks of the same design but…"

"Uh, can I get this?"

"We'll it's a bit dusty but if you really like it…"

"Can you gift wrap it for me?" Ryou asked, leaning over the counter.

"Sure…"

Ryou ran down to their house to surprise Amane with his advance birthday present only to find a note on the fridge saying: "Mom dropped by. We're gonna catch Dad at the airport. Put my ice-cream on the freezer. Make sure it won't melt or I'll kill you! – ne' "

Ryou smiled on the note. Got on their room and put the box atop Amane's bed. Rested on his own bed and dreamed of how the pink ribbon will match Amane's hair and her lips. He wondered how beautiful Amane would look while wearing the ribbon he bought.

Ryou was awoken by the continuous ringing of the phone. He brushed the sleep off his eyes and reached for the receiver at the study table.

"Hello?" he said, tilting his head over Amane's bed. He felt upset when he still saw the box wrapped in pink gift wrapper and white ribbons. His eyes widened as he listened to the person on the line, and his world seem to shatter into pieces.

--------------------

The lad ran through the hospital lobby, head straight the stairs but ran back the reception desk when he realized he didn't know where his mother and sister's room is. "My mom, Amane, where are they?" He cried out lout at the nurse next to the desk, his body trembling terribly and his tears welling ­– he can't even see the nurse clearly. It didn't matter to him if he catches so much attention, what matters is Amane and his Mom. "Laurene and Amane Bakura…" he added to the bewildered nurse.

"Emergency Room" the nurse looked at him pitifully. "Josh, kindly accompany Mr. Bakura to the Emergency Room at the right wing…" the nurse addressed a tall dark guy.

The room was isolated; no one was allowed to enter except the doctors and the nurses. Ryou was only allowed to peek at the huge oblate glasses at the door to see Amane and his Mom, struggling against the inevitable death. He wanted to move closer to them, to be by their side, and to protect them when Death sways his scythe. But those big doors and thick glasses ward him off them. He can do nothing but to stick his face on that glass, stare at them while those people in white do odd things he didn't know, and cry.

He had grown annoyed and had almost lost hope when he saw one of the doctors coming out of the room. Ryou waited for the doctor. When he opened the door Ryou burst out, "Doc, what happened?"

The doctor continued to phase outside the room disregarding him at first. Ryou's heart leaped when he saw the doctor turn towards him. "You must be Ryou…" the doctor sighed, "Your Mom and sister was brought here because of a car accident."

Ryou stood silent, trying to digest the facts that the doctor was telling him.

"I know this will be hard for you, but we did everything we can…" he said expertly, as if it was part of his job to fool those who loose their loved ones. "Your mom's dead, she got struck on the head by a large shard of glass. She had loss so much blood… she insisted us to call you before she passed away."

Ryou stared quietly at him. Not wanting to believe what the doctor was saying. "No! This can't be!" Ryou shouted desperately, letting his tired body slump on the cold tiled corridor. She wasn't dead! He just saw her early this morning, preparing breakfast for him and… Ryou saw a glimpse of hope as he forced himself to stand up and say: "Amane, where's Amane?"

"She's in here," the doctor shoved Ryou inside the emergency room. "She's got severe internal bleedings…"

Ryou stared blankly at the white room. It was silent. The constant beeping of a sophisticated life-supporting machine beside Amane's bed and the rapid beats of his heart fills the room. The acrid smell of blood still lingers in the air. Ryou felt claws of dread sunk onto his neck after seeing Amane lying on a bed with numerous wires winding around her ghostly white skin, connecting her to the machine. "She's gonna make it" he said more of a question than a statement.

"What is your blood-type?" the doctor held his shoulders. "Amane's gonna make it if you're of the same blood…"

Ryou grew hopeful. "AB! I'm an AB! Amane's gonna make it, right?"

"Let's check it first…" the doctor said, leading him to another room. And after the painful blood extraction and a couple of tests, Ryou didn't want to believe what the doctor just said. "We can't transfuse your blood to your sister… You're an AB, Rh-positive" the doctor said sadly.

"Yes, I'm an AB! And so is Amane! What's wrong with that?" Ryou stammered confusedly.

"The point is you have Rh antigens in your blood and she doesn't." The doctor tried so much to explain though he knew that the kid's young mind couldn't clearly understand. "In short, if we do transfuse your blood to her, there is a big possibility that her blood cells would agglutinate – and it can cause death."

"Is there anything you can do?" Ryou asked desperately.

"We had already called the blood bank but there's no available Rh-negative right now."

Ryou's eyes narrowed, his head twisted to the side to see Amane, still struggling for her life. He somewhat blamed himself for having those shitty antigens the doctor was talking about, whatever that was. Ryou stared back at the doctor and studied him with a fierce look in his eyes. He is one of those they call lifesavers. But what was he doing right now? Waiting for Amane to die helplessly on that bed?! Ryou's light-colored hair crowded his face, his lips tightening into a frown. He stared directly at the doctor's eyes, accusing him of murder… but there's more. He straightened his right hand in front of him, reaching for the doctor's collar. Showing why he was once called an evil child.

"R-Ryou…" he heard a muffled voice from behind him.

Ryou had been stirred by the voice, it's Amane's. She still lies at the bed. Ryou ran next to her, clasping her hand firmly. "Amane?"

"Daddy's waiting at… at the airport…" her words were hurdled by arduous breathings and her voice constrained due to the breathing instrument attached to her face. "I was supposed to surprise him…"

Ryou nodded gently with tears brimming in his eyes.

"Ryou…"

"Yes?"

"M-my ice… cream, you brought it, ne?" She said seriously.

Ryou let out a rare smile and whispered, "Yes… and you should get well soon or it will rot in the fridge…"

Amane smiled "Ice creams… don't rot!" she pause for a while. She looks pained but she wanted to hide it from Ryou. "Ryou… D-do you think I... don't know what you're… doing a while ago?" She looked him straight, "Promise me brother, that… that you'll never do that again… ever!"

"Y-yes Amane…" he quivered as he felt hot tears cascading down his cheeks.

"Ryou… Don't… Don't cry… be strong… for me, please…" Amane said slowly, almost a whisper. Her breathes came in shallow rapid beats, "Ryou… G-greet me happy birthday… now!" she demanded.

Ryou went confused, "B-but, that's a week from now…"

"I think… I won't make it 'til… next week so… greet me now…"

Ryou's eyes widened, more tears gushed down his cheeks. He didn't want to believe Amane but he wanted to please her, "Omedeto… Tanjobi, Ne'-chan…" he said between his sobs.

Amane smiled, "I'll always… be with you, brother…" she blinked her eyes. The only visible thing to her was the blurry whiteness of the room. "no… not even death… can take… me from you…"

Ryou nodded, "Y-yes Amane… please hold on…" he wanted to talk more but a lump on his throat stopped him.

Amane closed her eyes, "I'm tired… you can have… my ice cream now,… I can't eat it any more…"

"No!, no, Amane… Please!" Ryou shouted, gripping her hand firmly.

The world stood still. The sound of beeping was changed into a simultaneous monotone that came with the flat green line on the monitor beside Amane. This couldn't be. The line should be alive. It should be fluctuating, forming heights and gorges that convey life, not flat! The sound shouldn't be a monotone but a pulsating tune playing the beats of the heart.

Ryou was pulled by a nurse as the doctors tried their best to give life to that green horizon on the blackness of the monitor. The straight line jolted as the doctors used electricity to bring her pulse back but once the shock is finished, the line returned flat. Amane's body jerked with every current of electricity flowing through her, but she didn't even bother. It's a pain to Ryou to see her like this so he tried as much to move to her and stop the doctors. Two nurses yanked him to the door so that he won't witness anymore pain. It is unbearable for a kid to see things like this. Ryou shouted his sister's name as they tugged him; he resisted them as he still can. They were almost at the door when the doctors gave up. The piercing bellows of the machine filled his head as he saw the doctors cover Amane with the white blanket and the doors closed. He wanted to cry, but he wanted to keep his promise. So he sat on the cold corridor. He didn't bother those who utter their words of condolences. He just stared on the floor, thinking it's all just a dream and soon he'd wake up with Amane by his side. He rationalized until he was lost in his own thoughts and got carried by his weariness.

Ryou Bakura sat silently in front of the computer for hours, staring blankly at the monitor that is now showing random pictures from his picture folder. He didn't pay attention though. His head keeps on repeating his dream over and over. The voices were so clear as if it was for real, the scenes so vivid like it just happened yesterday. Four years had passed yet the wounds were still fresh, bleeding, throbbing… His thoughts were disturbed when the telephone rang. It rang but he didn't bother. On its third ring the answering machine started to state: "Hello, this is Ryou; I'm out please leave your message…"

"Ryou," a familiar husky voice stated. "I'll be leaving for the Transylvanian Alps for a dig early today. Be sending your allowance later. Check your e-mail and try to call your uncle Laurence." After the phone hang on the other line, it was followed by an incessant beep then silence ruled again.

Uncle Laurence? The only thing he can remember about that name was he's his mom's younger brother and he was the one to accompany him on Amane's burial:

Two huge Celtic crosses stood in front of him. It was a week after the incident and he can't still believe that it's for real. He stared blankly at the crosses with his brown doe eyes, silently pleading to be awaken from his worst nightmare. White flakes began to fall, showering his shoulder-length white hair. He began to tremble. He was pained but didn't cry. He had to keep his promise.

"Ryou… Let's go. We can visit them again tomorrow." A man of late twenties with long straight silvery hair & deep green eyes, which he recognized as his Uncle Laurence, alleged the boy.

The boy shook his head. "I want to be with them." He whispered with his soft British accent.

"It's getting cold. Amane would be sad if you get sick. And we must still fetch your Dad by the airport. He'll be happy to see you…" the guy forced a smile.

Ryou finally moved his mouse and all the images in the dimness of the screen were gone. He closed the RPG he was playing and ran Outlook Express then checked his mail. He had no interest in checking his mail since Amane died. His sister's mails are all that's attractive in mailing, nothing more. When he got online, a small envelop prompted on the lower right corner of his desktop accompanied by a small blast, saying that he got mail. He did have, lot's of them… he didn't check anything else than a mail from his father saying that he call his Uncle Laurence, his number listed at the lower part of the mail. He pulled the phone receiver just beside him, the one that the modem is not using, and started to dial the numbers on the screen. He dialed, the receiver between his cheek and shoulder, right hand pressing the numbers and his left pulling the millennium ring on the desk. The ring clanked once, twice, as he dialed the numbers. He had turned irritated before he had a chance to contact the line.

"Hello…" came a British voice. "Who's on the line?"

He thought it was his Uncle Laurence but he did want to be sure so he asked, "Ryou Bakura, can I talk to Laurence McLeigh? I'm his…"

"Ryou, is that you? You sound so grown up now. Did your father told you about"

"About what?" Ryou's eyes focused on the computer when he heard the blast again, another mail. Not just ordinary mail but a mail from heaven, it's from Amane.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**

I know it's not that attractive and decently written but try as much to review. Those Japanese just came out of nowhere, I just know a few, I dunno if it's all correct. Please check me if there's something wrong… I'll be glad to revise it for you… Dunno if I could keep up with the 3000 words per chapter, it's harder to check errors this way, I bet I'll regain my old routine 1000 words per chapter. What do you think?

**GW:** Accepts all kinds of criticisms, flames, everything.


	2. Family Secrets

**Disclaimer: **I do not own YGO… Duh! Everybody knows…

**Special Tenks!**_ nope, this isn't a typo, it's a style_GW would like to thank Sage Kaley for the info about Ryou's past and to those consecutive typhoons that spread mayhem on my country uu;, thank you for giving me time to write this fic…

**A/N: **… - means conversation through mind link…

* * *

Ryou is being haunted by the untimely death of his sister and a long been hidden family secret that is about to be awaken…

**- ****BLOOD BOUND -**

by GW

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Family Secrets **

December 10, Ryou's apartment – Tunsuya, Japan

Ryou gasped at the sudden realization that he received an e-mail from Amane – who has long been dead. Ryou shivered. Claws of dread began to crawl up his throat and nape, almost making his hair rise.

"Ryou?" Laurence asked, obviously curious about Ryou's abrupt silence and deep rapid breaths.

Ryou tried to regain his horrified composure back to normal while rationalizing at what he just saw. "I-I'm OK. What were you saying earlier?"

"We are going to have a reunion, your father is on a dig so he can't come, and he said he's sending you off as representative." He paused to breathe. "Is that OK?"

A reunion?! Sounds fun! a hoarse voice coming front his mental chambers disturbed Ryou. He almost answered his uncle with the same line but refused to. "When will that be?" he asked, ignoring the thief's comment. The spirit began to make noises just to catch his attention, Can you hurry up on the dumb phone?! I wanna play Ragnarok! Ryou got annoyed so he threw the Millennium Ring at the computer desk. Argh! Yami Bakura turned pretty infuriated at the hikari's response so he manipulated himself in front of the other and shouted, What the fuck are you looking for?! A fight?! in a very barbaric manner.

Ryou sighed as he ignored him. He knew that the robber was getting bored to death. He stared through the window, half listening to his uncle on the phone. It was still storming outside, the skies as dark as night at eight in the morning. The wind blew wildly, making noises against the window sill and the roofs and the bushes outside. The rain came in big heavy drops; he almost thought ice cubes were being thrown at the roof. Classes had been suspended. Three consecutive days like this, who won't get bored?

So to save himself front eh evil claws of his Yami, he introduced the thief to the world of online RPG. From then, the thief didn't stop reeking havoc on the virtual gamer's world. The latest thing he did was entitled "Chaos in Ragnarok". It was simple but effective. All he did was gather over 1000 dead branches, summoned monsters at the warp points of Prontera – especially the inn's entrance – and warped the hell out of the city. He did won a couple of titles from it though. He's been called "Bringer of Nemesis", "Evil Bitch of Darkness" and most of all, "Pathetic Psychopathic King of Thieves". Not just that! He had been granted the price of not being allowed to play at any official RO server. In short, he has been banned.

"Bye…" Ryou placed the receiver back to the phone and sat on his cozy chair. Bakura still threw death glares on him. "Bakura, not now! I've got things to do." The thief just stared, piercing Ryou with cold daggers with his eyes – that when manipulated could literally tear him to pieces. Ryou sighed, "Listen spirit, after what you've done you can't play on Chaos or Loki anymore… I'll go find you a non-official server…"

The spirit of the Ring smiled victoriously, Go find one then, mortal!

Ryou pulled the remote from the sofa and flipped through the TV channels. "Go watch to keep you occupied." The spirit followed his vessel. He sat on the sofa like a cute quiet cat.

Ryou faced the computer. He has something more important than looking for a server; Amane's letter is still there. He figured out that it was just an error caused by communication interference due to the storm. But when he read the mail, he began to doubt his calculation.

Amane's mail:

Dear Ryou,

Look after Dad. He's all you have right now so take good care of him. And you should take care too!

Love,

Amane

P.S. Don't ever let them get you…

December 17, Dover, South-East England

Laurence McLeigh stood at the airport lobby. He's a tall man of late twenties with bitter dark-green orbs that portray gloom. His hair goes down to his hips and is silvery-white with beautiful fine strands, a semblance of anyone belonging to the McLeigh clan. He was waiting for his nephew who just called earlier that he'd be coming a week before the reunion. He was not worried that he'll not recognize the teen or the teen wouldn't recognize him, for they are family – bound by the McLeigh blood.

A while later he saw a youngster, standing-out in the crowd. He was wearing a powder-blue fur coat with a darker blue scarf around his neck that perfectly matched his snow-white hair. Laurence approached the kid with a wide smile and helped him haul his things out of the airport.

Ryou stood dead silent on the car. He's being lured by the scent of Pine trees and the slow cascading movements of the snow. He didn't know but the graceful dance of the snow reminded him of Amane, and the air smells like the whiff of her hair. So he asked his uncle if they can pass by a flower shop and proceed to their family mausoleum to visit his Mom and Amane.

"No, not that one…" Laurence held his nephew's hand as Ryou reached for the newly bud red roses, "Have you forgotten that our family forbids bringing red roses to the dead?"

Ryou nodded, he did want the red roses for his Mom, but it's a rule. He just picked the white ones, paid for them and scoot off to the car.

The McLeigh family mausoleum stood proudly amidst the huge fenced area filled with snow. It was a manse-like structure with a touch of old gothic designs and stood about twelve feet high and about 3,750 square meters wide. The building was rectangular with every wall and even the roof made from limestone. The floor is shiningly red and is made up of marble. On the walls were carvings and paintings, extending back around 600 years ago. The weird thing about the architecture is that there is an enormous fissure on middle of the roof, it's shape like a huge cross – the crosspiece extends from side to side of the ceiling and so did the upright one.

Every McLeigh must be buried in the ancient burial chamber. Once you are born under the McLeigh family tree, you gain a place on this crypt. Even Ryou who's still alive and kicking already had his grave set. The thing is Taka, Ryou's father doesn't have his tomb. "Maybe because he's not a McLeigh…" Ryou thought.

Ryou spread his gaze throughout the place, it was filled with Celtic crosses; each bearing a name, birth, death and…

When Ryou placed the roses in front of the crosses, he noticed something different, something that he hadn't noticed on his previous visits. On Laurene's and Amane's crosses were engraved: "revivification: November, 2004"

Ryou's eyes widened at the sight, and turned to his Uncle to ask questions that his mind cannot perceive. But there was no one there with him; he was alone in a chamber of the dead. Before long he heard the wails of the lost souls, begging, urging him to accompany them on the depths of their graves…

"Ryou… Wake up… Time for dinner…" Laurence tried to shake his nephew from his sleep.

The albino partially opened his eyes and saw the whiteness of the room and his Uncle's concerned face. The kid tried to move but his body ached, "Wha-what happened?"

"You suddenly lost consciousness when we're at the mausoleum…", Laurence smiled, "I got worried so I brought you home and called a doctor to check you. He said you just got worn-out so we let you rest."

Ryou moved his head to his left; Bakura was there, sitting beside him. The thief didn't show he cared but Ryou can feel that he's worried.

"Father wanted to see you. We'll be waiting downstairs…" Laurence said as he closed the mahogany door.

Ryou just nodded and after his uncle left, he faced Bakura and asked through the mental link, Why didn't you took place of my body when that happened?

The thief looked at a different direction, preventing collision between their eyes. After a while the thief answered, I can't… I don't know… I wanted to but there's something wrong with your body…

Ryou sat, staring at the white blanket covering the rest of his body. "What's happening?... I can't understand…"

While Laurence was moving down the stairs he heard a small voice from below say "Uncle how was he?" Laurence smiled at the little lady cast in shadows, "He's fine, and he's going down for dinner soon."

All was set in the wide dining table of the McLeigh's. It was a long rectangular table with candles and chandeliers as light. Many had suggested revision but the family refused, it was a part of their custom.

The man seating at the edge of the table was Theodore McLeigh, head of the family. He is a towering man of about 6'3" with white hair as bushy as his beard, yet he looked so young for his age. "Where is he?" the man asked with his gruff voice.

"He's accompanying us soon…" Laurence said with a peculiar smile across his face.

Theodore raised a goblet half-filled with red liquor, "A toast to the chosen one!" and the other's joined.

Ryou accidentally witnessed the toast when he was just about to head for the dining room but he decided to stand by the door, afraid that they'd condemn him for sneaking and listening at their conversations. Ryou tried not to make any noise but his heart throbbed so hard he thinks everyone could hear it. His heart leaped to his head when he heard his grandfather's voice call to him.

"Ryou, you can come hear."

Ryou peaked from behind the wall. He can't see clearly due to the dimness of the room. What caught his attention was the sparkling red liquid on his grandpa's goblet, which looks like blood to him.

"We're waiting for you…"

Ryou smiled shyly while he inched to the seat beside his uncle Laurence. When he was a kid, he felt accustomed to this family because they were the only one to understand him. They comforted him when his family is absent and stood beside him whenever he needed them. It's far different now. He can feel the indifference; not in their norms, not on the people around him, but in the atmosphere.

He was in the midst of reflecting when he heard his Yami's voice from behind him, These jerks give me the creeps… Ryou smirked mentally at the thief's remark.

"Ryou, what's wrong?", his grandpa alleged. "Have you forgotten to speak English?", he said firmly while staring not at his grandson but straight at the eye of the thief behind him. Bakura didn't manipulate himself physically but he felt that the old man can see him so he hid inside his portable tomb as fast as his reflexes can carry out.

Ryou shook his head, "No, I-I just don't know what to say…" he said honestly.

"That Necklace, where'd you got that?"

"Oh, this?", he held the Millennium Ring in front of his chest for the others to see, "Daddy gave this to me as a present when he got back to Japan from a dig at Egypt."

"It looks interesting…", the old man stroked his beard.

Ryou nodded, "It does…", as he stared at the Ring, moving it gradually so it would sparkle in the glow of the candles. Ryou stared at the Ring. He thinks of it as a companion than a mere pendant. It was a buddy that his dad gave him, a substitute for Amane. Though the spirit can't and can never replace his sister, he felt very thankful for having it with him.

"I have something to give you…" Grampa Theodore smiled, "I bet it's equally interesting as that…" he pointed out to the Ring using his fork.

Ryou gave him a grateful smile.

"It is told to be passed from our ancestors down our family through generations…" the elder said in a serious tone, "It will be handed down to you in our gathering."

Ryou got suddenly engrossed in the mysterious fact that his grampa was revealing to him, at the same time he quivered with mixed excitement and apprehension.

"But," his elder paused, "You can't accept the article before you get purified…"

"Purified?", Ryou asked, his mouth ajar in bewilderment.

Laurence wiped his lips with a table napkin before interfering, "The process of purification is only done once a year, when the sun reaches its lowest point or what we call the equinox. and that only happens during the Winter Solstice."

Ryou stared at him, "I'm still confused,", and he blinked, "What is purification? Why do I need to undergo that process?"

Laurence was about to answer when Theodore stood, "It's getting late, we can talk this over some other time." Laurence rose from his chair to help his father. "And," the elder turned back to Ryou when he was at the doorway, "Good night…"

"Good night", Ryou smiled with confusion still written on his face.

Bakura sat over Ryou's bed, his back leaning on the headboard, his right leg traversed the other, his hands crossed behind his head, while he stared at the pallid ceiling. You know,

What?, Ryou laid at his back, pulling the blanket that protect him from the wintry atmosphere, to see his yami.

I'd stop wondering why I had a stupid vessel… he continued staring at the ceiling.

Ryou raised an eyebrow, and why?

You have a bunch of jerks as your family. the thief said seriously. It must have been hard growing up with a lot of jerks around you.

Huh! Ryou crossed the spirit. And I won't wonder if your family is a bunch of psychos! he mocked.

Ryou drifted off to sleep with Bakura's infuriated face still fresh in his memory. He didn't dream of him though. What he saw was darkness, pure darkness with no light at all. He kept on reaching for the way out. He shouted yet he heard nothing, he perceived but felt nothing – it's like a vast hole of oblivion. He had hard time breathing, so he passed out. The next thing he saw were icy mountain rages on a top view, as if he was floating in thin air. He was hovering, unknowing where he was going when he saw something moving in one of those frozen summits. He moved closer only to find a brown-haired man. He cannot prove but he believed it was his father. The man was clinging on a precipice. He wanted to help but cannot get nearer. Until someone in a black hooded frock appeared. He shouted at the person to help his father, but his voice didn't reached. The wind blew furiously, bringing the person's hood off. Her long silvery locks came flirting with the wind, her deep green orbs stared at him – it was Amane. Ryou shouted at her until his lungs burst in pain. She seem to hear but didn't respond. She just smiled at him. And when their father managed to climb up beneath Amane's feet, she stared at him. He managed to reached for his daughter's hand but instead of stretching for her father's hand, Amane stared at her elder brother then back to their father. Ryou felt glad, he knew that Amane would help their father, but to his surprise… she kicked him. The man shouted agonizingly as he tumbled down the depths of the cliff. Amane's sinister laughter and Taka Bakura's pained scream was then got carried by the wind's eerie howl.

"No!!!…" Ryou shouted in his sleep. The room was cold. To his perception the temperature must be below zero, yet he sweated heavily. His body still trembling because of his dream. No, it wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare…

"I have to follow Dad", he whispered to himself, "at the Transylvanian Alps…"

* * *

**A/N:**

Thanks for reviewing... This will be the last chapter I'll be writing for this year, consider it a Christmas present to all readers... Merry Christmas to all nn;

**GW:** Accepts all kinds of criticisms, flames, Christmas greetings especially gifts, I accept cash!, everything.


	3. Rousing Darkness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own YGO… Some people aren't that lucky…

**K would like to thank:** Sage Kaley for the info about Ryou's past and all the reviewers

**A/N: **… - means conversation through mind link…

* * *

Ryou is being haunted by the untimely death of his sister and a long been hidden family secret that is about to be awaken…

**- ****BLOOD BOUND -  
**by Hunter K  
(is also the former GW)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2:  
****+ Rousing Darkness +**

December 18, Transylvanian Alps, Romania

The wintry wind was embracing the old castle ruins at the base of the towering Transylvanian Mountains that makes it arduous to dig for the archeologists. Taka Bakura, a man of late thirties with brown hair and stands about six feet or higher, was one of them. He was busy studying the architectural designs and floor plans of the old fortress when his cellular phone rang. Quickly, he picked the phone on the table, pressed the button and asked, "Hello?"

"Dad?" came Ryou's upset voice. He hadn't managed to sleep after his dream so he decided to tell his uncle that he's going to his Dad before the purifying ceremony. "Can you tell me where on Romania you are digging? I wanna go there…"

Taka was surprised; he hadn't heard Ryou so worried before, maybe because he didn't talked to his son that much. "What's wrong?"

Taka heard his son sob before he said, "Dad, it-it's Amane… she visits me on my dreams again…"

"Take it easy…" Taka tried to calm his son, "Just try to catch a plane to Bucharest and I'll pick you there"

-.+.+.+.+.-

It sounds easy but when Ryou reached Bucharest, it's nothing like what he thought of. All people sounded like they came from another planet. Maybe because he's not used to hearing their language or their English doesn't sound like 'his' English or so…

To prevent being bored, he sat on a table outside a café. He thought that if he'd flee from those people hanging at the airport lobby he won't hear those unfamiliar sound they make but he didn't notice someone approaching him. His eyes narrowed when he heard that weird sound again from behind him.

I think he's asking for your orders… Yami Bakura said, seating at the chair opposite his Hikari's, Most waiter's do…

What if he's just greeting me?

Heh, answer him in Japanese or Arabic, he might understand! the spirit spat bitterly.

Ryou chuckled at his Yami's remarks heheh, that's not a bad idea!

"Uhum," Ryou coughed, "Omae…" OO "Dad?"

The man who was mistaken for a waiter smiled. "And who told you to answer Romanian with Japanese, young man?"

"Eheh,…" Ryou smiled illicitly as he turned his eyes to his Yami who started the waiter talk earlier.

The spirit looked away, I thought he's a waiter… then smirked, He looked like one!

-.+.+.+.+.-

Ryou leaned against an old pillar, quietly observing the Transylvanian terrains around the ruins of the undersized castle. Nothing seems peculiar except that everything looks familiar to him. As if he had really been there. _But that was just a dream_, he assured himself. He stared at the cliff where he saw Amane in his dream, and was glad she wasn't there.

"Ryou!" Taka shouted from the cellar of the castle. "Go down, it's warmer in here!"

"Coming!", Ryou answered. He still glanced one more time at the cliff before heading down the basement. The ring of wisdom clanked as the white-haired lad made his way down the stairs leading to the basement. The chime of the millennium item grew louder, echoing on the narrow stairway as Ryou went deeper the cellar. Its noise is comfort to him. The sound informs him that he's not alone, that he's with another soul…

But the echoes of his companion suddenly stopped, leaving him alone with silence. Ryou paused and checked why his cohort stopped singing for him and found that the millennium ring is resonating… pointing all of its spikes at the wall to his left.

Spirit, what is this? Ryou asked his Yami. The ring is resonating… like, like when we found the millennium eye…

The former King of Thieves appeared beside his vessel, I'm not sure if it's a millennium item…, the spirit placed his hand on the surface of the wall, But I think something's calling me inside…

But how do we get inside… that is a wall!

Well, I'm a spirit… the thief smirked at his Hikari.

Ryou slapped his left hand lightly on his forehead, this is solid wall, listen…, Ryou knocked the wall of the three thousand-year old architecture. Toktoktok. Toktoktok. see?

It sounds hollow…

Ryou didn't want to believe but it really sounded hollow, as if the wall was just about five inches thick, unlike the other wall which ranges from a foot thick or thicker. The teen knocked once more, to make sure if his ears didn't betray him. Toktoktok. Toktoktok. The sound was still the same. The wall was hollow.

-.+.+.+.+.-

Taka grew worried for his son so he decided to go up to see his son when his mobile phone rang. He picked it up and answered, "Yes?"

"Is Ryou already there?"

"Yeah, do you wanna talk to him?"

"No, just remind him to be back here before the 22nd… and his cousins just arrived here…"

"I will. I'm sorry I cannot come."

"It's okay. I already told father and he said it's just fine as long as Ryou's here."

"Thanks. Bye!" Taka placed the phone back at the top of the table and went up to see Ryou.

-.+.+.+.+.-

Bakura has taken control of his lighter half's body, with Ryou's permission of course. They were both curious what's on the other side of the wall. And since Ryou's so frail, he let Bakura do all the serious works. The Yami started to carve at the ridge of the said _hollow_ wall with his pocketknife. He tried to bore the knife deeper, hopeful to part the two solid blocks that make up the wall.

A small amount of dust builds up right below where Bakura was digging. He had carved a good two or three inches deep in just a few minutes since the wall was so old and tenuous. One hard stab and the dagger went all the way though the wall. One thing… he can't pull the dagger out.

The former thief king forced the dagger out, his right feet kicking against the wall. But it didn't budge, as if _something_ at the other side was clutching at it firmly. But who or what is going to grab hold a sharp blade? Bakura started making sounds, mostly groans, due to frustration.

He held the hilt with both hands, pushing his full weight to the wall by putting both his feet up. "Arg… Let go… of this… This is my favorite knife!", he said beneath clenched teeth. "Damn you wall!"

Ryou sweat-dropped. Seeing his Yami talking to inanimate things sure amazes him, but he still thinks it stupid to do such things.

"Meh? Challenging the Thief King, huh?" Bakura smirked, "Wait 'till I send you to the dark realms!" He then burst out laughing that made Ryou sweat-drop more, even if it's extremely cold. And between Bakura's dialogues, the damned wall really gave up! Probably got pissed at Bakura's prying or it got afraid of being sent to the dark realm, like what the thief believed.

With the crosspiece of the hilt an inch above the wall surface, Bakura knew it would be easier to pull it now. Too engrossed in pulling the dagger, Bakura didn't notice that somebody was coming. Until his Hikari told him.

"Yami, Yami, someone's approaching!", Ryou gestured to his Yami, trying to pat the other's shoulder with his immaterial hands.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? What are we going to do with this?", he said, still pulling the said dagger.

"I don't know!", Ryou shrugged.

Desperate enough, the thief started to pull the dagger bellow the hilt, holding the cold blade of the knife with his bare palm.

Surprisingly, the dagger slid out, slightly but smoothly, as if it he had used a lubricant.

It is when the dagger was halfway out that he noticed that his palm was already bleeding. But the blood didn't drip down. It's not because of the cold atmosphere. His blood didn't agglutinate. It flowed languidly like a river. But it defied gravity. It just flowed along the cold, steel blade of the dagger, leaving trails of red for a while but departs later. The blood moved, like mercury being touched by a kid. But the blood is not being touched, it moves as if it was alive! No! It's as if someone was sipping it through an invisible straw! The ancient thief watched his blood ooze with amazement. His eyes followed as the crimson flowed and seeped through the crack he made on the wall!

"Thief… Make it fast!"

One harder tug and the knife gave in; sliding lithely like it was stuck in a cake. Just in time to slide the switchblade in his pocket and play innocent in front of Taka Bakura. But instead of dealing with the man, he let the Hikari do the talking. He must learn to lie for himself sometimes, he reasoned out.

Ryou stood in front of the crevice, which his Yami dug, to cover it from his father's view. He planted both his hands in his coat's pouch, concealing his still bleeding hand. He plastered a smile when he saw his father ascend from the solid stair.

The archeologist stared at his son. The boy's soft feature reminds him a lot of his wife. He himself wondered how the boy reminds him of Laurene, Amane looks much like their mother than him. 'Maybe because of his smile' Taka thought, as he got absorbed on his son's smile, visualizing Laurene instead.

"Dad?"

Taka shivered, "It's cold up here… Let's go down."

Ryou just nodded and followed, not daring to look back at what his Yami made, so that his father won't notice.

-.+.+.+.+.-

Taka stared at Ryou while the kid was sipping his hot chocolate. He felt somewhat guilty for letting his son live by himself. His business is just an alibi. He does have time, but he preferred to spend it in other things than seeing Ryou. He sees Ryou as a living memory of Laurene, only there to remind him of his wife, and it pains him just to see his son.

"Dad, what is it?", he saw that smile again, so pure and innocent. His eyes seal in a curve whenever he smiles, letting all his guards down, as if trusting everyone around him.

"You look like your Mom…" Taka said absentmindedly.

The lad gazed in astonishment, a blush forming on his cheeks. "Of course I look like Mom 'cause I'm her son!" Ryou chuckled.

He had imagined Ryou bursting out his feelings at him, calling him coward. But the kid didn't. He hadn't felt any grief or irritation from the kid, just pure longing for a father that is long absent. At that moment, he felt guilty. It's never Ryou's fault to be like his mother in so many ways… never…

-.+.+.+.+.-

Yami Bakura stared intently at the snuggling Hikari by his side. The lighter one was deeply asleep, unaware of the storm that kept his Yami wide-awake at midnight. The Egyptian climate does lie on extremities, awfully hot at daytime and extremely cold during the night. The thief king should be used to weather changes. But now he continuously snarled at the foul weather. The storm gives him shivers and reminds him much of what happened earlier.

The spirit tried as much not to think about what happened on that wall, his blood flowing as if it is being summoned to the other side. He shook his head. Fighting his curiosity made his interest go stronger, twice as much as before. After thinking, he decided to give in since he can't control his instincts anymore. It's not that he thinks there were treasure hidden in there… there's more…

Yami no Bakura made his way to the said wall, stealthily jumping from step to step of every stairs like a wild cat. When he reached the place, he held one palm, the one that's not bandaged, to touch where he had carved.

Eeeekk… A long creepy sound was heard. The wall moved with a single touch, as if it had a hinge. Bakura stepped in the dark small room, stench filling his nose. He reached for the lighter in his pocket to see what's in the room.

He flicked the lighter expertly. He'd been accustomed to using a lighter since he made it his pastime, yeah flicking lighters, that bothers Ryou pretty much since he almost burned the apartment down, twice.

The light shone dimly, lighting the room scantily. But before he can adjust to the dimness of the room, the flame of the lighter flickered and died.

"It must be the wind…" Bakura muttered to himself. He pulled the wall close to minimize the wind in the room and flicked the lighter again.

The room looked like a small corridor; the ceiling hitting his head and the walls was just as broad as his shoulders. If it wasn't extended, he might mistake it for a coffin especially made for him.

The thief groaned. Walking in the undersized corridor made him uncomfortable. He reached a place partially slanted downwards, almost about 25 degrees. The tomb robber tried to alter his position so to prevent himself from sliding while still holding the lighter.

The stainless handle of the lighter is growing hot. The thief flicked it off for a while, letting it cool, then flicked it on again. He inched his way down the poorly lighted foyer, studying the bizarre inscriptions on the walls. A part of him says he knows what they mean, but he cant perceive. He touched one with his right palm deeply thinking where he saw the same kind of lexis. It's not a hieroglyph of the kind they use in ancient Egypt, he knew that too well. It's different… but he cant tell…

He stopped musing and resumed his path down the antechamber. The lower he gets, the higher the angle of the slope goes. He tried as much not to slide. He repositioned himself in an almost sitting position, but still he slithered.

The lighter died. He can see nothing but darkness. The place was damp, cold and acrid like the shadow realm. Bakura soon realized that he had bumped into a wall. He tried to flick the lighter once more, only to see the wall he bumped on had a very peculiar sign on it.

On the wall, which seems more a gate to Bakura, had a huge Celtic cross engraved with other signs like those seen on the walls. On the center of the cross was an opening, same shape of that of the millennium ring.

The tomb robber ripped opened the light blue pajama top he was wearing, revealing a ring of gold with five spikes clinging at each of its nodes and a triangle possessing the eye of Anubis at the center. It was the so-called millennium ring or ring of wisdom to others. The ring that took ninety-nine innocent lives to make, the ring that kept him sealed for 3,000 years.

He took the millennium ring in on hand and placed it on the slot. What he was doing was unclear to him. As if another force was driving him, a force from deep inside him that is trying to be awaken.

The ring flashed once, and spread it's light on the etches of the wall, making it glow for a while before it totally lost its brightness. After the dramatic radiance, the millennium ring fell on the ground with a tinkle.

Soon, the wall gave an abrading sound against the floor and the other walls. The ground began to shake. Yami no Bakura tried his best to stay in place while attempting to get hold of the ring. When he got the ring, he noticed that the platform he was sitting at was reeling, moving in a circular motion along with the wall. It was taking him to the other side…

* * *

**K:** Kawaita! Sakebi ga! Hm…. Hmm… Darenimo! Dasenai!... Kotae ga, … Naka ni Aru! (Sings while listening to Kawaita Sakebi) 

AHHHH! Field Of View Rocks! (Drools) not to mention I liked 'Hitori Janai' as well,

Ehm, guys… I've been looking for "Butterfly Kiss" by Yonekura Chihiro…

If you got them you're always free to attach them in an e-mail, I'll be truly grateful!

Oh, my e-mail? (just our secret huh?)

Songs are my only company when I write fics… maybe I'll update earlier if I got more songs to play while writing n.n

I know it took me so long to update.. anyway, review nn;


	4. The Other Side

**Disclaimer: **I do not own YGO… Some people aren't that lucky…

**K would like to thank:** Sage Kaley for the info about Ryou's past and all the reviewers

**A/N: **… - means conversation through mind link…

* * *

Ryou is being haunted by the untimely death of his sister and a long been hidden family secret that is about to be awaken…

**- ****BLOOD BOUND -**

by Hunter K

**Chapter 3: **

**+ The Other Side +**

December 18, Transylvanian Alps, Romania

With a single click, the wall snapped back to its position, leaving no sign that it had moved. The thief pulled himself together. He has been numb due to the coldness of the corridor but he felt something that made him unconsciously shiver. The room was dark. Dark and dank as it is in the shadow realms, but it is worse. The thief king has been sealed in the realms for millennia and had been used to darkness, but his night vision doesn't work here. He flicked the lighter to illuminate the room a bit. The light was dim, as if it was timid.

The thief made his way on the dimly lit room, with the poorly shuddering lighter at hand. The light shivered akin to it was afraid, more willing to die than to battle against the unbeatable darkness. The more he moved forward, the more the glow of the lighter cowered, and the more he felt the bone-piercing iciness. Moving at a slow steady pace, the tomb robber crossed the room. He slid the lighter back on his pocket for it already gave in… gave into darkness…

Letting his thief's instincts, he walked at the middle of the room. Feeling cold liquid dripping on him, he tilted his head upwards. He narrowed his eyes at the sight. It was a crevice similar to that of Ryou's family mausoleum, a cross-shaped gap at the ceiling of the room.

The former tomb robber stood staring at the rather large crevice, strange as it may look; still it appears to be familiar to him. Not that he had seen it once or twice. It is, as he'd known why or for what that cross lies on the ceiling. Through it, his eyes were transfixed on the hovering dark-gray clouds, which made him think that the storm was over. Until he was blinded for a second for seeing the luminescence of what seems to be the brightest thing he ever saw… the moon.

Through the cross-shaped gap the eerie pale moonlight peered, casting rays of silver, showering the thief's figure and a great part of the chamber with its ethereal light. From its view, the moon's beams seem to focus something. And that made the Thief King cock his head to find out.

The silver mystical rays collide with old golden effigies, floating dust and haze caused by the previous storm, forming crowns of rainbow mist in the place. The spirit lifted his face to witness a strange-looking altar.

The thief was absorbed in the scenery, studying every single detail on the altar. From the thick dusts that lie lazily on the surface of the podium and on the weird columns on both sides, to those dust that cascaded leisurely on the air after having disturbed by a slight blow of wind. From the unlighted candles on the rusty candle-stands beside the altar to the center of the altar where he saw what he never expects to…

A pale lean figure was standing impaled on a wooden stake. Its hair was white, heavily caked with dust, causing it to appear wavy and dry. Its eyes black as the darkness yet it shimmered. The pallid skin possessed numerous folds and wrinkles, obviously due to old age. The chest rise and falls slightly, making soft rustles against the silky black robe that covers the things body.

The thief just stared wide-eyed; absorbed in the scene he was witnessing, head swirling with unuttered questions. His consciousness was half-buried with fear and contemplation.

Reality hit when he registered a faint, shivering, voice. He stared toward the figure, searching…

Its dark colored eyes which gleamed red in the moonbeams gazed at him. The voice, faint yet so clear, addressed him…

_"Nifil…" _

_"Son…"_

-.+.+.+.+.-

Taka Bakura decided to call it a day. He glanced at the digital clock sitting on his desk. The neon green numbers shouted 12:25 AM at the blackness of the clocks face. He removed his reading glasses and toppled the papers and maps on a neat pile below, leaving the unfinished ones on the table surface.

He took a short glance at the maps scattered on his desk before leaving. He noted a secret passage, a passage that leads lower than the basement. 'Probably an underground basement…', he commented. Though engrossed on the new information, he had to set it aside for tomorrow.

Before leaving his makeshift office, which is a chamber at the old castle, he noted that a pale blue coat hung languorously on the wooden chair opposite his worktable. Ryou left it there. Taka took the fur-covered fabric and closed the door behind him.

The door creaked lightly, so not to disturb the sleeping teen in the room. Sliding through the door, the man strode noiselessly to the chair beside the bed. He placed the coat there and turned to face the bed. The white comforter sprawled messily in almost a heap below the traveling bag which served the pillow. It was only when a candle on the table to his right was lighted that he noted; Ryou is not there.

Panic crawled its way from his spine up his nape, making most of his bodyhairs raise. He had this sudden intuition that he had to find Ryou, that he is in great danger, that his son needed him on that instant. He turned on his heels, grabbing the candle with him and rushed outside the corridor and to the darkness above the chamber.

-.+.+.+.+.-

The thief felt cold sweat cascade down his temple that made him unconsciously shiver. He stood frozen a couple of minutes, contemplating, yet what the thing said made no sense. Again, he rose his head to meet the 'things' eyes, hoping to plummet into them and find his answers beneath those darkly gleaming orbs.

Silence…

He needn't ask. She needn't answer. Both found veracity in each other's gaze.

* * *

**K:** Late... very late update... But I know you are all patient to wait... this is my holloween present to all! Trick or Treat 


End file.
